


She

by DudaLightwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaLightwood/pseuds/DudaLightwood
Summary: Just something really old and kinda pretty that I decided to post.Might delete later.





	She

She is the reason of my existence  
She is the normal life I've always wanted  
She is the most beautiful galaxy in the universe  
She has a beauty that is extraordinary yet so simple  
She is the brightest star to grace the skies  
She is warm and breathtaking like the Sun  
Yet gentle and delicate like the Moon  
All this time, wandering the earth, I was looking for her, even if I didn't know  
She is the only person in the world which I would die for  
The only one I couldn't live without  
She is eternal and forever  
The only one who has my heart  
She is the right and wrong  
She is all that is good and all that is bad  
She is the heat and the cold  
The time and space  
She is the sin and all that is holy  
She is all that there is and all that there will ever be  
She is my whole life  
She is my soul  
She is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really old and kinda pretty that I decided to post.  
> Might delete later.


End file.
